


A Little While

by SkyFireForever



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Coping, Coping Mechanisms, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: Tim walks in on Jon panicking and regressing, so he decides to help him.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	A Little While

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I’m still on season two of the Magnus Archives and I imagine that this takes place sometime during season two. Please don’t put any spoilers in the comments!
> 
> Also, this fic involves involuntary age regression as a coping mechanism. If that isn’t your cup of tea, don’t feel like you have to read it.

Tim could hear noises coming from the room where Jon usually recorded the various statements that came in. The door was slightly ajar and the sound that came from the room was certainly Jon’s voice. However, it didn’t sound like the man was recording a statement. There was none of that professionalism to his voice and the words were hardly put together. 

It sounded almost like babbling. Like someone struggling to string large words together without knowing what they meant. 

Tim slowly approached the door, knocking twice before pulling it open further. “Jon?” He poked his head inside. “Jon, are you alright?” 

Jon was sitting in his chair, looking up as he heard Tim enter. Jon’s face was streaked with tears that he quickly tried to wipe away. 

“ ‘m fine,” Jon murmured, his voice small and weak. He hardly sounded like himself at all. 

Of course, Tim didn’t believe him for a second. He entered the room more fully, approaching the crying man before him. “Jon, what’s wrong?” He asked gently, confusion written across his face. 

As he approached, Jon shrunk into his chair as though trying to hide. He appeared bashful, almost shy. It was very unlike the Jon that Tim knew. 

“Nothin’s wrong,” he insisted, scooting his chair away. “ ‘m fine. Go away.” His words were slightly slurred and his voice retained that meek quality to it. 

Tim was growing more and more concerned for his friend. “Jon, you know you can talk to me, right?” He pressed. “I’m your friend. We’re friends.” 

Jon shook his head violently and murmured something under his breath. Tim could just make out the word “lying”. 

That stung. Why would Jon think Tim was lying about being his friend? That didn’t make any sense. Tim  _ was  _ his friend. Or at least thought he was. Jon could be somewhat aloof, sure, but Tim had never bought his hard exterior act. Inside, Tim knew that Jon was just a big softy. 

“Jon, I wouldn’t lie to you.” Tim moved closer, approaching slowly. “That’s not what I do.” 

Jon put his feet up into his chair, hugging his knees. He buried his face in his knees so as not to look at Tim. He was acting so strangely, so unlike how Tim knew him. 

Tim sighed. “Look, I can leave you alone if you want, but I don’t know if that’s what you need right now.” 

Jon was quiet for a moment and Tim was prepared to leave, but just as he was about to do so, Jon spoke. “Don’t go,” he said quietly. “Stay.” 

Tim smiled a bit and strode over to sit on the edge of the table. “Okay,” he agreed. “I can do that.” He took in the sight of Jon, noticed his body language, his vocal change, and his behavior. Suddenly, something clicked for him. 

“Jon, do you- Uh- That is to say-” Tim wasn’t exactly certain how to ask what he was thinking. “Do you, uh, do you age regress?” 

Jon’s head snapped up and his eyes went wide. “You know what that is?” He asked in a small voice. 

Tim nodded. “I had a girlfriend once, great woman, she was fantastic, had beautiful hair.” He paused, forgetting what he was saying. “Oh, right. And she age regressed sometimes due to various things. I would take care of her sometimes.” 

“Oh.” Jon seemed to perk up a little bit. “You don’t think it’s weird?” 

“Nope!” Tim popped the P. 

“Oh.” Jon looked down. “I don’t mean to do it,” he said quietly. “It just happens.” 

Tim smiled warmly. “That’s okay,” he assured him. “You don’t have to control it. It’s okay if it just happens sometimes.” 

Jon wiped his eyes. “I was just upset and then… small time.” 

“And that’s okay.” Tim reached out, but thought better of it. “Is it okay if I touch you?” 

Jon hesitated before shaking his head. 

“Okay.” Tim withdrew his hand. “Well, I can get you some coloring books, if you’d like. My old girlfriend loved to color when she was regressed.” 

Jon lit up at that. “I could draw,” he suggested, sitting up straighter in his chair. “I like drawing monsters.” 

Tim smiled. “Alright. Let me get you some paper and some pens. Stay right here.” He left the room to retrieve the supplies he needed. 

He returned with a stack of paper and a blue pen, sliding them across the table to Jon. Jon quickly got to work, doodling and concentrating. The tip of his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth as he focused. 

Eventually, he finished, holding up a drawing of a creature with many heads and a great deal of eyes all over its body. 

“That’s very good,” Tim praised. “What is it?” 

Jon shrugged. “Just a monster.” He got to work on drawing another one. 

This went on until Jon used up all the ink in the pen he was using. He pouted a bit, his fun having been ruined. 

“Hey, it’s alright. We can do something else,” Tim suggested. “Do you like playing pretend?” 

Jon considered. “Sometimes.” 

“How about we play pretend?” Tim took the empty pen and waved it through the air. “This is a magic wand. You can use it to turn anything into anything else.” He handed it to Jon. “Be sure to use its magic wisely.” 

Jon giggled, actually  _ giggled.  _ It was cute. 

Jon accepted the pen and closed his eyes, waving it around. “I magically make you into a princess!” He declared, pointing the pen at Tim and clicking it. 

Tim put a hand over his chest. “Me? A princess?” He quickly scanned the room before grabbing a book. “Then this must be my crown!” He placed the book upon his head. 

Jon absolutely shrieked with laughter. “Yeah!” He nodded his head enthusiastically. “And princesses have tea parties!” 

Tim nodded. “Oh, of course they do,” he said with absolute seriousness. “Then we must have a tea party.”

“Yeah!” Jon agreed. 

And so the two of them set up a little tea party, complete with various things found around the place to fulfil the roles of tea cups and pots. Jon seemed to be in much better spirits, absolutely beaming as he held his pinky finger up high and mimed clinking his tea cup to Tim’s. 

Eventually, the door opened to reveal Martin and Sasha, who looked very confused indeed. 

“What are you doing?” Sasha asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh, we were just-”

“That is none of your concern,” Jon cut Tim off, his voice back to its usual professional tone. He stood up, beginning to clean up the various items strewn about. “Tim, help me clean this mess up. And then we can get back to work.” 

Tim did as he was told, but smiled to himself. He knew that he’d managed to make Jon feel better, even if it was just for a little while. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!!


End file.
